User talk:Gundam Meister
=2011= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Infinite Stratos Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley 17:38, January 7, 2011 Helping with editing hey there, it seems you are the creator of this wikia, so do you mind if I help you out with things like appearance, personality, and creating characters, etc. Reply to me on my talk page.User:Ash9876 Alright, we reeeally need some pictures on this wikia, and fast. Although I don't know any of the copyright requirements, so?User:Ash9876 Comment Vandals Detected Just a heads-up, this wiki has some trash comments. I'd recommend deleting all of the vandal comments and disabling comments so that it doesn't happen again. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣'']] 09:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Im really new here at the wikia just 3 days ago and im not really experience about this kinds of stuff, but I would love to help your Infinite Stratos Wiki page though, I have lots of photos of the them and I'll try my best editing I hope your looking forward. reply my message:Minimas13 22:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I need help. How do I delete my photos? I just post a few minutes ago, to find a better quality of the Charlotte Pendant and the picture wasn't shown and overwrite it like 3 times by accident. (sorry about that.) If you have any info about this please reply at my talk page and I'll try to delete it. Minimas13 23:27, December 24, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Merger? I noticed w:c:infinitestratos was made 4 days after your wiki and it appears to be mostly abandoned with little work on it. I am wondering if you might approach to adopt it so it could be merged and its URL redirected to this wiki? I brought it up on the Founder's talk page. +y@talk 19:40, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Content Correction Request All post related with the IS "Rephael Revive" and its variants should be corrected as the IS name was misspelled as "Rephael Revive", it should be "Rafale Revive" which "Rafale" means "Gale" in French, as well as the Roman spelling(?) of both words in Japanese has a very minor different.(Rephael=ラファエル & Rafale=ラファール, the latter was the word used in original version) It looks more stick to logic with the French "Rafale" than the Jewish "Rephael" in the name of a French IS. This also clarify the incorrect linkage with the CB-002 Rephael Gundam and Revive Revival in the Trivia. P.S. Rephael Gundam was predeceased by the GNY-004 Plutone, GN-004 Nadleeh, GN-005 Virtue, GN-008 Seravee, GN-009 Seraphim and GNZ-001 GRM, Revive Revival had never piloted any of those but Tieria Erde did piloted most of them. --Reshirius (talk) 18:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Light Novel Section Hi, I have the first 7 light novels translated and I would like to add them to the light novel section, similar to how the first LN has the first 2 chapters uploaded, but I have no idea how to properly link them to the LN page. (I'm terrible with HTML) Also it would be cool to do a "next episode/chapter" link on each page similar to how the gundam wikia works with it's episode synopsis pages. Thanks Honored Shinobi (talk) 14:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Preventing spam edits. Lately we have been having problems with random wiki users posting spam on the Infinite Stratos wiki. I recommend blocking non-registered user from editing wiki pages to help alleviate the problem. Also I think it would be a good idea to appoint or recruit some admins/mods to help with running the wiki and posting who the admins are on the main page...similiar to how the gundam wiki has their admins linked on the main page. If the wiki already has admins it would be nice to have a list of who they are. Honored Shinobi (talk) 23:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC)